Alone at Disneyland
by LoveLiveLaugh Forever
Summary: When the Keepers wake up one night to find themselves in a different place than usual, they need to figure out why. But when they realize they're not alone, the group discovers them crossing over isn't a mistake.
1. Prologue

**Hi everybody! This is my first story for the Kingdom Keepers archive, and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Kingdom Keepers.**

* * *

Charlene's POV

"So what's your point?" Willa asked, referring to Maybeck's story, which involved a cat, baseball, and an annoying next-door neighbor. I had tuned in and out of the conversation, partially being bored but mostly thinking about crossing over, which we hadn't done for months. The keepers, plus Jess and Amanda, were gathered at a table in a bowling alley. Philby had texted us to meet him there, and I STILL had no idea why, considering we weren't even bowling.

"Philby," I said, interrupting Maybeck's protest of a point to his story. "What was the reason you called us to the bowling alley? Couldn't we have met at Frozen Marble or something?"

"Well," Philby started. "I just thought a change would be nice."

"Since when have you ever been one for change?" Maybeck asked.

"Exactly, I'm changing my motivation." He answered. Amanda rolled her eyes.

"New subject," She said. An awkward silence loomed over the group when nobody said anything.

"I won the Science fair." Willa piped up. A ring of "Wows" and "Good jobs" went around the group. Philby put an arm around his girlfriend.

"That's great!" He congratulated. Willa smiled and blushed at the praise. Suddenly, the celebration stopped when Jess's face became a blank stare. "Vision." Amanda said, explaining what was happening. The mood immediately became darker.

"Don't draw attention." Finn commanded in a low voice. "Somebody go get a paper and pencil." I stood up and darted to the front desk.

"Excuse me," I said in my sweetest voice. "Do you have a paper and a pencil I could use?" The cashier looked at me. He nodded and handed me the items I asked for. "Thanks," I ran back to the table to see Jess awakening out of her vision.

"Pen. Paper." She ordered bluntly.

"Already here." I said, handing her the paper and pencil. She furiously began to draw, intricate designs marking the paper. She finished with a sigh of relief.

"Done." She said, pushing the paper to the center of the table. We all leaned in close, trying to get a glimpse of the mysterious drawing. There were figures, but only their silhouettes. It showed a girl fighting with a sword against what bore a major resemblance to Captain Hook. A shape was sneaking up behind her, gripping a long blade in their hand. Another girl, holding knives, had her eyes wide, as if she had just caught site of the scene. Five others were fighting their own opponents, not seeing the event playing out before them.

Finally Willa broke the silence. "Wow." She said, us all thinking the same thing.

"Those people aren't us, are they?" I asked, a feeling a slight uncertainty, even though we all knew it probably was.

"This could be a problem…" Philby stated.

"Yeah, no kidding Mr. Obvious." Maybeck said sarcastically. We soon headed back to are homes, one thought engraved in all our minds.

We were crossing over.

* * *

**Ta-da! So what do you all think of the first chapter? Review and tell me! And don't worry this is just the prolouge so the other chapters will be longer.~Jess**


	2. Someplace New

**And the first official chapter is up! You know, since the last one was the prologue. We just jump right into it in this chapter! Thank you so much to the people who reviewed, I really appreciate it:)**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Kingdom Keepers. (I only need to post one of these, right?)**

* * *

Maybeck POV

I opened my eyes to see a dark night sky. I jerked up, surveying my surrounding. A big castle was in front of me, that looked like the Sleeping Beauty one. I was in…Disneyland. Wait, Disneyland? Weren't we supposed to be in DisneyWorld? My mind whirled around in a blaze, trying to recall the past events. The bowling alley, Jess's vision, the picture. I had known that we were going to cross over; I just didn't expect it to be so soon, or in DISNEYLAND.

"Weird, huh?" A voice called. I looked over to see Willa, who was currently parked on a nearby bench in a criss cross applesauce position. I got to my feet and nodded.

"Yea, you'd have thought we would have had some sort of warning from Wayne or something. How long have you been here?" I asked.

Willa shrugged. "Not sure. Ten minutes maybe. At first, I was freaking out, since nobody else was here, but then I just relaxed." At that moment, Finn appeared.

"What happened?" He asked, just as confused as me and most likely Willa were when we first arrived. Not long after came Philby, Jess, and Amanda.

"Wait, where's Charlene?" Amanda questioned. We all shared a look.

"Knowing her, probably having a sleepover with all her girly girl friends and trying to stay up all night. Most likely giving makeovers, painting their nails, and talking about how 'Intensely adorable and dreamy Josh Hutcherson is.'" I said the last part in a bad imitation of Charlene. The others laughed, and I smirked. Speaking of Charlene, she appeared slouched on an unoccupied bench. Her eyes flew open and her head whirled from side to side.

"Whoa, what's going on?" She said, her mind still frazzled from sleep.

"We're at Disneyland," Willa explained.

"Disneyland? What am I doing here? Why are you guys laughing?" She asked, clearly puzzled. We were still fighting back laughs, and I managed to keep my cool before I burst out laughing again.

"Oh, nothing," I said in a casual tone. "We were just talking about Josh Hutcherson. How was your slumber party?" The look on her face was priceless, and despite our failing efforts, we burst out in hysteric giggles.

"Slumber party? Wait what? There was no- I am VERY confused." Amanda waved her off.

"Okay, let's get back to business." Putting on our serious faces, (Except for a clueless Charlene) we began to discuss the possibilities of why we were here.

"Obviously were here for a reason." Finn stated. "But why?"

"Wayne most likely sent us, so I suggest we investigate." Philby said.

"But-what if it wasn't Wayne?" Amanda protested.

I argued. "Who else could?" Overtakers could. But we all knew that, and to be honest, I seriously doubted they were smart enough to discover how. Soon we were all in a heated argument about overtakers and why we were here.

"Guys!" Willa shouted. Nobody payed any attention. "Guys!" She tried again. "GUYS!"She shrieked. We all stopped mid yell and watched her. She gave a huff. "Finally! We have stop fighting! Listen, if Wayne did call us here its because of something bad. I know were all provoked by crossing over unnotified but we've got to pull it together! Now we are going to look for anything suspicious. You don't like it, you don't come. Got it?"

We stared at her in shock. "Wow," I said, breaking the silence. "Wills is taking control."

Finn blinked and shook his head, shaking off the surprise. "Willa's right. Our opponents are the overtakers, not each other. Philby, Jess, head over to Adventure Land. Charlie, Willa, take Tomorrow Land. Me, Amanda, and Maybeck will go to New Orleans Square. We'll meet back at Sleeping Beauty's castle in an hour. Find some new clothes too." I looked down, and realized I was still in my pajamas. Embarrassing. We nodded, and headed off to our positions.

* * *

Philby POV

It was eerie being here. I had been to Disneyland before, just not at night, and…alone. I glanced over my shoulder to see the two other groups entering their areas.

"So, what ride should we start with?" Jess said, her black hair (with blue streaks to match) whipping in the wind.

"Well, there's Indiana Jones, Jungle Cruise, Tiki Room, and Tarzan's Treehouse." I replied, my eyes darting to any sign of movement.

"All lovely places to meet overtakers,"

"Thank for you positive attitude, Miss Obvious." I rolled my eyes.

"You're very welcome," She said sarcastically. Then she got serious. "Okay, back to business. Where should we go?"

"Um, Tarzan's Treehouse?"

"Ok," We headed over to the giant tree. The closed rope was still on the entrance. We hopped over it and climbed the steep stairs until we stopped at the bridge. "To be blunt, if we cross that its most likely going to break while were still crossing." I nodded.

"Stupid overtakers. But we have to go past somehow."

"On the count of three."

"One," I started.

"Two"

I inhaled a deep breath. "Three." We sprinted across the bridge, and half way across, I thought maybe we could get out without a problem.

No such luck.

The boards of the bridge gave out behind our footsteps, hot on our heels. I heard a noise that scarily resembled ropes breaking. "FASTER!" Jess screeched. I turned on full power, but it was to late. One foot away from the end and back to the treehouse, the ropes on the other end snapped. I went tumbling down to my death, only to be jerked upward. I looked up to see Jess crouched over the edge, her face scrunched up from the weight of my body. "Grab-the-bridge." She hissed. I looked to see that on the tree to the side of me there was the bridge hanging downward, like a ladder. I figured it was because the bridge had only broke from one side. I grabbed the still hanging boards and let go of Jess's hand, pulling myself back into the treehouse.

We lay there panting wheezing. "Stinks, doesn't it?" Jess said.

"What?" I asked.

"Knowing that the trouble's not over yet." I nodded.

"Guess you're right." I sat up and we got to our feet. "I also think we should move, now." We continued on our journey through Tarzan's house, jumping at everything. Soon we approached the tent where the cheetah (was it a cheetah?) lived. Cautiously, we approached the corner. I jumped at its wide-open mouth and bared teeth, but withstood my ground.

"It's not moving. That's good, right?" Jess said, trying to contain her nervousness. Suddenly, a roar sounded from the creature's mouth. I jumped, my stomach in a knot. "That's how it's supposed to go." Jess said, taking shaky breaths.

"Jess," I whispered in my accent. "The machine's not on."

"Good point." She whispered back. At that moment, the cheetah pounced and we ran. I tripped and scrambled to regain my footing. Up stairs, down stairs, dodging attacks. The cheetah's claws raked Jess's arm, causing her to cry out and blood to flow. I grabbed a stool and threw it at the beast. It snarled and turned to me. 'Ok, this isn't good.' I thought. I ran until I was trapped. The cheetah in front of me, and the railing in the back. It crouched, getting ready to pounce. Then, it sprung.

I sidestepped, and the last thing I saw before it went over the railing was its eyes going wide. I grinned and turned to Jess, who was standing behind me.

"Nice!" She complimented, also smiling.

I loosened up. "Same for you!" Then, bruised as we were, we headed back to the castle to report what we saw.

* * *

**So how'd I do? Like? Dislike? In the next chapter we'll find out what the others are doing;) Review! ~Jess (Btw, I'm not talking about Jess in Kingdom Keepers, I'm talking about me)**


	3. Trouble In The Mansion

**Hi everybody! Sorry it's been a while, I've been working on other fics. Thanks to the people reviewed, I really appreciate it:)**

* * *

Amanda POV

Our little group of three stood in front of the Haunted Mansion, gazing at the tall walls. An unnerving silence filled the air.

"Well?" I said. "Are we going in?" The two boys shook out of their trance.

"Oh, um, yeah." Finn stuttered.

"You guys aren't, SCARED, are you?" I taunted them.

"No!" Maybeck protested, not wanting to be known as anything like that. "We're just surveying our surroundings."

"Uh-huh. How 'bout we look for clues INSIDE?" I suggested. Maybeck huffed and pushed ahead of us, flustered. He cut through the fast pass entrance to the doors, Finn and I quickly following. The two doors leading to both elevators were shut.

"We have to turn it on, don't we?" I moaned. Finn nodded gloomily.

"I'll go find the controls," Maybeck said. Once he was gone I turned to Finn.

"Weird, huh? I mean…Disneyland." I said.

"Yeah," He answered. He turned to me, eyes sparkling. "So, what about…us?" I looked at him in surprise.

"Is there one?"

"Do you want there to be?"

"Believe me, I do." My hand enveloped his, and our faces came closer…closer…closer. _CREAK_. The lights came on and one of the elevator doors opened. "Typical," I murmured, loud enough for only me to hear. Maybeck strolled in, wearing a smug expression.

"Mission accomplished," He smirked.

"Unfortunately there's still a lot of mission left." I said. "Let's go." I sauntered into the elevator. It closed behind our trio and the voice began to speak.

"Welcome foolish mortals, to the Haunted Mansion. I am your host-your 'ghost host'. Consider this dismaying observation: this chamber has no windows, and no doors, you must find your way out!" Wait, wasn't the room supposed to be stretching? And it was supposed to go dark! Something was not right. Chills ran up my spine. "But, KINGDOM KEEPERS, there's always…my way!" The elevator dropped in the room went dark. I screamed as it landed with a thud. I opened my eyes that I didn't even know were shut to see the ceiling, which was way up high.

"Everyone okay?" Finn's voice asked.

"Just peachy." Maybeck groaned.

"Fine." I answered, sitting up. I rubbed my head and took the hand Finn offered me. "That went well." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yeah, we noticed." Maybeck said. We walked through the opening doors and entered the dark hallway

"Maybe, it would have been better for everyone if Maybeck HADN'T found the on switch." Finn stated, clearly rattled by the elevator experience.

"WELL, if SOMEONE hadn't TOLD me to, then this wouldn't have happened!" Maybeck protested, his anger level rising.

"As I recall, I didn't tell you!"

"At least I didn't suggest this stupid ride!" I tuned out their argument and strolled forward, eyeing the portraits. Turning the corner, I saw that the doombuggys were already going, thanks to Maybeck. I made my way to the strip of moving floor and glanced to the hallway.

"Guys!" I called. "Shut up and get over hear!" I heard grumbles and footsteps. Moments later they were behind me. "Come on," I said, hopping into a buggy. Quickly Finn jumped in beside me, Maybeck hot on his heels.

The ghost host's voice began to speak. "Uh-uh-uh, only one to a car." I shared a fearful glance with boys.

"What does that mean?" I murmured. Suddenly, bats came out of nowhere. Three snagged Maybeck's shirt and carried him up.

"Hey! Stop! Put me down!" Maybeck yelled and wriggled in their grip. How were bats even that strong? They dropped him in the buggy behind us and circled around back to our cart. Grabbing Finn, they deposited him into the car in front of us. I watched in horror as I realized I was alone and vulnerable in my little buggy. The bats retreated into the darkness and my lap bar came down.

I pushed it up, but it wouldn't budge. Great. I slouched in my seat and pouted. This could not be happening. "Much better. Now, let's resume." By now we were almost to the end of the hallway. Shivers were tingling my body and I gripped the lap bar tighter out of fear. A horrible thought entered my mind. What if Finn and Maybeck WEREN'T in their buggy's? Sweat ran down my face, and I let out a sigh of relief when my cart turned and I spotted both the boys in their buggies.

Unexpected, Finn and Maybeck's buggy's stopped. Mine moved to the side and went ahead. "Let's let the lady go first, and the boys can stay back a little while, how about that?" The ghost host taunted.

"I don't like that," I answered truthfully.

"Too bad." He said, and my cart started forward, turning back to face the other two, teasing me.

"Finn?" I said, stretching out his name. "Help!"

"Amanda!" He called. He reached out his arm as natural instinct, but we both knew I was not going to stop. "Hang on! Just, uh, distract it or something. Dunno…"

Then my cart disappeared.

* * *

Finn's POV

Amanda disappeared around the corner leaving me freaking out inside. As we went through the floating head room, my buggy stopped. "Not again," I grumbled.

"Good luck!" Maybeck wished as he disappeared out of my site. Big dark room and a creepy floating head. Lovely. I stared at the crystal ball, and the head inside. Its eyes flew open, and I jumped. The ball floated up and I took a few steps back.

"Ahahaha, we have a guest. Hello Finn Whitman." She said. I blinked and kept quiet. "It's rude to ignore people." She scolded.

"Yea, well, you're not a person." I snapped. She drew back as far as she could in a glass ball with fake shock.

"Tsk tsk. Well, then, let's skip introductions and get straight to the fight."

"I'm not arguing." I said, and launched myself at her. A heavy object shoved me aside, knocking the wind out of me.

"I control the floating objects, Finn. You really didn't think it would be that easy, did you?" The head said.

I narrowed my eyes. "It's on." I charged.

* * *

Maybeck's POV

It was really creepy to be here all alone. Like, REALLY creepy. My cart continued through the scenes, and as we went through the attic I realized the freaky bride who killed her husbands wasn't there. I both relieved and a little nervous. On one hand I wouldn't have to go past her, but on the other hand, who knew where she was now?

My eyes wandered around my surroundings. 'Suck it up, Maybeck.' I told myself. Pretty soon we were at the giant room where the ghosts all sing the 'ghosts love to socialize' song, or whatever it was called. My buggy tilted backwards as it went down the hill. Oh no, the beggar was next. The really scary, freaky, creepy beggar. Great. The cart exited the hill and turned the corner, facing the beggar.

The buggy stopped.

"Why does this always happen?!" I yelled to the ceiling. The beggar set down his lantern with slow, elderly movements.

"Hello, Kingdom Keeper." He said in a raspy voice.

"Uh…hi." I said, hoping he was good and wasn't about to sick ghosts on me. I pushed up the lap bar and edged toward the exit of the buggy. "So, I've got to go." I slipped out of the seat and started to walk away.

"No!" The beggar screeched grabbing my arm with a bony hand. He had a surprisingly strong grip, causing me alarm.

"Let go, freakshow!" I yelled, slapping away his arm. He stumbled back and I darted forward. A ghost popped up in front of a gravestone, which had SOMEHOW appeared right in my path. I skidded to a stop and whirled around. The last thing I saw was the beggar man's face wearing a wicked grin and a cane coming towards my head.

* * *

Amanda's POV

I stumbled out of the Haunted Mansion, panting for breath. "Oh my gosh." I murmured. My doombuggy had stopped in the Attic, where the maniac murderous bride lived. My car had stopped, and the bride had come at me with her knife, or whatever it was. After a few close calls the ceiling boards had collapsed and fell on her, trapping her underneath. Then I ran for my life.

Now here I was, in New Orleans Square, wheezing and gasping for breath, right at the exit of Haunted Mansion. Finn and Maybeck-wait, where the heck were Finn and Maybeck? I warily looked back into the exit, fear etching its way on my face. "No, no, no, no, no. This isn't happening!" I said, beginning to freak.

I backed away from the exit and buried my face in my palms. "I can't go back in there," I told myself, fear still gripping me from my encounter. After a few seconds of debate on what to do about the situation, I darted toward the strip of stores by Pirates, desperate to clear my head. The glass store caught my attention, and I turned the knob. I didn't really expect it to be open, but it was worth a shot. What the heck? Wasn't it supposed to be, I don't know, LOCKED? I stepped inside, ignoring the voice in my head that told me it was a bad idea, and examined the beautiful glass sculptures.

I saw a sparkle and whirled to the source. I saw the stack of tiaras on the table, and my eyes widened in awe at the dazzling accessories. In the dim lights, they gleamed with gorgeousness. I moved to the table and reached for an especially pretty one, taking it in my hands. As soon as I touched it, I held it up towards my eyes, mesmerized, as if in a trance. Wait? Mesmerized? Trance? I shook my head and backed away, startled, flinging the tiara into a nearby wall so it shattered into a bunch of tiny pieces. "No!" I shouted. "Stupid!" I face palmed myself. This store had Maleficent written all over it! I groaned and shook off the last of the spell.

A feeling of guilt started to form in my stomach. I had left my friends behind, and not because of the spell. Finn would've died before leaving someone back, and Maybeck, I knew deep down he wouldn't. I was going back for them, no matter what.

I took off as fast as I could, sprinting all the way. I would have to go through the exit, since the entrance and the collapsed elevator was NOT an option. I ran down the still ramp, which told me the ride had stopped. I made my way to the section where you exited the buggy, when suddenly I collided with a dark figure. I screamed and out of instinct, punched him in the nose.

"Ow!" Whoever it was yelled, putting his hands up to his face. My eyes widened as I recognized the voice.

"Finn!" I shouted in surprise. "I'm so sorry! I thought you were an Overtaker or something!" He rubbed his nose one last time before wrapping his arms around me in a tight grip. I returned his hug

"Don't worry about it. Are you okay?" He said, while I returned the hug. We both pulled away so we could talk, but kept our arms around each other.

"Yeah, but where's Maybeck?"

He shrugged sorrowfully. "I don't know."

"We've got to go back!" I stated, letting go and starting to run farther in. Finn grabbed my arm and shook his head.

"I've already looked. He's not there."

"But-but-" At that moment, Maybeck came sprinting to us. "Maybeck!" I called happily. "You're here!"

"Alive and well, thank you." Maybeck answered. "I will never, NEVER, ignore a beggar again!"

"What?" I gave him a quizzical look.

"Explain later." He grabbed Finn's wrist and looked at his watch. "We're ten minutes late. Come on!" And the three of us took off towards the others.

* * *

**Like it? 2000 words! YES! Sorry I'm excited:) Review! ~Jess **


End file.
